


closest to heaven, that i'll ever be

by smokepaws



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fluff, arent we all after s5???, catra is FLUFFY and you cant stop me, catra is just a gay mess, catras just a happy kitty okay??, catras teeth are sharp but her heart is soft, how many times do i say gently in one fic i mean come on i KNOW shes soft okay we GET it, literally just pure fluff with angst MAYBE mentioned, no beta we die like men, theres some GAY LESBIANS MAKING OUT IN HERE, very mildly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokepaws/pseuds/smokepaws
Summary: Catra wakes up and has a lot on her mind. Mostly how mind-blowingly hot her girlfriend is.(its just shameless fluff and girls making out. I'm in love with catra, okay??)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 452





	closest to heaven, that i'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO!!!!!!
> 
> also this is the first fanfiction ive written in 3+ years but catradora got me feeling like its 8th grade again and my only comfort in life is to religiously check the fanfiction archives because everything in my life is falling apart but HEY we got gays!!!!!!!!!!!!

Catra could feel herself waking up, whether she liked it or not. She fought to chase the welcoming darkness of sleep, pulling the blankets even closer and burying her head into the pillows. Her warm, moving pillows. _Wait..._

Her eyes snapped open, searching for an explanation in the dark. _Oh. Right. My gi-_ Her ear flicked nervously despite not even saying it out loud. _Adora._ Catra, in her sleepy stupor, had managed to forget her new sleeping arrangement. She had her own room, of course, but how could anyone bear to be so alone in such silence? Even after Adora had aban- _found her own destiny_ , Catra reminded herself forcefully- she was still lulled to sleep by the sounds of her teammate's soft snoring. Once she had arrived to Bright Moon, she began visiting Adora when it got too quiet at night, and it wasn't long before she had practically moved in. She preferred it this way, even if she wouldn't admit it. On her own, all she had to keep her company was her own mind...

A soft groan fell from the sleeping form's lips, pulling Catra out of her thoughts. Beneath her, Adora had rolled over to pull Catra even closer. She could feel her heart swell with adoration, her mismatched eyes greedily taking in every detail on her lover's face as if storing each inch deep in her mind. _Her sleep-messy hair, the only time I'll probably ever see it this disheveled. The tiny freckles over her nose. That little scar above her lip, from when we were little and she fell trying to chase me while we climbed. Those lips-_ her heart practically stopped, the warmth in her chest spreading much further down. _Those lips, how soft they are against mine, against my neck, agai-_

"Catra, you're purring."

The feline yelped at the sudden intrusion to her thoughts, jumping away from where she had been unconsciously leaning in. A blush crept across her face, only hastened when her eyes met Adora's smug blue ones. "Something on your mind, Catra?" Catra could tell Adora was trying- and failing MISERABLY- to keep the teasing lilt out of her voice.

"I- no!" She hissed, ears flattening back as she glared daggers at the blonde. "And if there was, it's certainly not _your_ dumb face!" She immediately turned on her side, flopping down with a loud huff.

Strong, toned arms snaked around her midsection as she felt those perfect lips leave soft, lingering kisses along her neck. "Are you sure there's _nothing_ on your mind? Nothing at all?" Adora asked, fake innocence dripping from her voice like intoxicating honey, sending warmth throughout Catra's body that settled below her stomach. "It sure sounded like you were purring, must have been some happy thoughts?"

"I-I'm very sure. I don't purr." She snapped, her chest feeling like it'll explode if Adora kept talking to her like that. "You're mistaken because you're tired. Go back to bed." She tried to order sternly, but instead it came out as a squeak. Adora's lips had made their way to where Catra's pulse raced under her fur, kissing the area before biting down gently for an instant. A tiny mewl fell from Catra's lips before her hand jumped up to cover her mouth.

_"You're so beautiful, Catra."_ Adora whispered into Catra's ear softly, reverently, so heart-achingly sweetly it was just the last straw. Catra whirled around, grabbing Adora by her sleep shirt and pulling her in for a bruising kiss. She could feel the blush spreading across her entire face, into her ears and across her shoulders, but all Catra could care about was the feeling of Adora's lips on hers, how soft they were, so easy to just sink her teeth into...

She was once again startled out of her thoughts by a groan, however this time it was a _much_ different kind. Catra's absolutely GENIUS subconscious had taken over in her distraction, and the felid had indeed pulled the blonde's lower lip between her sharp fangs. Any worries of the consequences of her action were melted away at the perfect moan that had escaped Adora, the moan that left Catra shuddering and kissing her even deeper, that sent the pit of warmth curling in her midsection firing to her fingertips. She felt Adora tangle her fingers into Catra's short hair, and explosions seemed to appear behind the cat's eyelids. Her own fingers found their way to the space of skin between the bottom of Adora's shirt and her shorts, one hand holding her there while the other skated between her shoulder blades.

Adora broke away for air first, leaving herself vulnerable to attack. She leaned back slightly and looked towards the ceiling to breathe, unprepared for Catra's decision to pull even closer and pepper open-mouthed kisses along her neck. She delicately traced her fangs along Adora's throat as her hands pulled the collar of the blonde's shirt down, very intentionally allowing her claws to practically hover over Adora's pulse for a heartbeat on the way. Once there, she left a scattering of kisses mixed with soft bites- not hard enough to leave any marks- along her chest, her ears rotating to catch the beautiful sounds Adora made as she did so. Catra's tail couldn't seem to keep still, switching from waving along the side of the bed to curling along Adora's leg.

Catra made her way back up, capturing Adora's lips with her own again once she had caught her breath. Even after so much time apart, she could still read every cue, understand every subconscious signal from her lover. Everything they had done together had always been in perfect sync, as if their heartbeats themselves had matched. Step for step, blow for blow, kiss for kiss. _We should have been doing this a lot sooner. We COULD have been doing this a lot sooner._

Catra began to get carried away in her thoughts again, only halting when she realized they had stopped kissing and Adora was just looking at her with that goofy look on her face. Adora's hand gently ruffled Catra's hair, pausing to scritch behind one of her ears before coming to rest cradling her fluffy cheek. Catra found herself leaning into the touch, avoiding the intensely adoring gaze but blushing furiously. She squirmed, not used to such pure fondness being directed towards her.

"You're beautiful, Catra." Adora whispered.

"I mean, whatever, if you say so." Catra stammered dismissively, her tail flicking quickly at the tip. She began to turn away from the attention.

Adora's other hand moved up to cradle her face and gently press their foreheads together. "No, Catra. You're beautiful, and you need to know that." She repeated herself, louder this time but still quiet given the late hours they were awake at.

Catra's face might as well have been on fire at this point. "I-I just-" She was cut off by a soft but insistent kiss, warm and quick before feeling her face becoming absolutely _covered_ in smooches. "Hey! Knock that off!" She complained, pushing Adora's face away.

"Nope. Not until you admit you're beautiful." Adora replied cheekily before grabbing the feline's wrists and using them as leverage to pull her even closer.

"Guess we'll be here awhile." She snorted, trying to pull her wrists away to no avail.

"I have time."

\---

_I love you._

_I always have._

**Author's Note:**

> grammar? sentence structure? consistent POV??? Dont know them  
> My one braincell is for gay purposes ONLY
> 
> also this was typed in one go, on my phone, with no autocorrect, 3:30am to 6:35am
> 
> Yes, i, use, too, many, commas, its, a, bad, habit, of, mine,


End file.
